


Terrible Things

by lovesooyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Mayday Parade, Oneshot, SLIGHT SEBAEK, Songfic, Terrible things, im sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesooyeol/pseuds/lovesooyeol
Summary: Chanyeol recalls all the memories he had with Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Terrible Things

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread, sorry! Better reading experience if you listen to Terrible Things by Mayday Parade but if you're like me who can't read while listening to music, then just ignore this.

_ By the time I was your age, I’d give anything _

_ To fall in love truly was all I could think  _

“Dude, you have to meet my boyfriend’s friend..” Sehun clasped him on the shoulder when they went out to grab some drinks at a-hole-in-the-wall bar downtown. 

Chanyeol had a fair share of his heartbreaks before and he’s up and willing to date again if someone accepts him. He had girlfriends and boyfriends before who most only wanted a fling while some stayed with him but he got fed up with all the issues they carry. 

Some were abusive and some were cheaters. Chanyeol got his heart broken before and he needs someone not to fix it for him but someone who’s able to stay and accompany him while he fixes his own heart. 

“Sehun, my boyfriend and I just broke up a week ago.” he deadpanned. It’s true, he had enough of his ex’s drinking problem and he gave everything to him but in the end he was not content with Chanyeol. Chanyeol then decided to leave him. 

“You could stay friends for now. I swear to God, you will like him, friends or boyfriends whatever..” Sehun convincingly said. Chanyeol’s not gonna lie, he does need a friend right now. 

So slowly, he nodded to Sehun, accepting his invitation to meet his boyfriend’s friend. 

_ That’s when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams  _

_ The most beautiful woman that I’d ever seen _

Chanyeol was sweating. A lot. 

Sehun said that the four of them will meet at the coffee shop right outside his apartment and he was nervous because this will be the first time that he’ll hang out with other people again. All he ever did the last week was to hang out with Sehun or his boyfriend, Baekhyun. 

He hoped that this guy would like him. 

Sehun texted him that he and Baekhyun would be late because of a “traffic jam”, so Chanyeol went into the coffee shop without having to wait for the two and ordered a nice cup of hot coffee to compliment the cold weather. 

The coffee shop was packed and Chanyeol was looking for a four-seater table but didn’t find any. 

What he found tho, was a cute guy wearing a green scarf around his neck who’s sitting alone at a four-seater table, he was on his phone and was tapping it as if he was texting somebody. Usually, Chanyeol will get annoyed by the fact that a lone man would sit at a four-seater table but since the guy is kinda cute, he’ll let this pass for now. 

“Can I take a seat here or are you waiting for someone?” Chanyeol approached the cute guy and asked him. As much as he wanted to flirt, his legs were kinda getting tired from all the time he stood up waiting in line. 

“Yeah, I’m waiting for someone but you could occupy that space while they’re still not here..” the cute guy said to him. 

Not only the man was cute but he was kind as well. 

Chanyeol then proceeded to take the seat in front of the guy. He took out his phone as well and texted Sehun, texting and asking him where the hell was he and his boyfriend. 

“So who are you waiting for?” Chanyeol initiated a conversation. The guy took out his eyes off his phone and looked at him with deep and conversing eyes. 

“Just a friend..” the guy deadpanned.

“Is it really just a friend tho?” Chanyeol teased. He didn’t know where he got the guts to tease the cute guy but he was glad he did because he saw the guy smirk. 

“Yes, a friend who has a boyfriend who’s coming too, by the way..” the guy smirked at the crumpled face Chanyeol made. 

“So you’d be third-wheeling today? That’s sad..” Chanyeol might got burned by the replies the cute guy made but he won’t stop teasing him. 

“Joke’s on you, my friend’s boyfriend’s friend is coming too so both of us would be third wheeling. What if I get a score on a date on that friend? That’d be awesome..” 

“That seems like you just made that up.” Chanyeol continued teasing the cute guy. 

“Why don’t you stay to see if I’m making that up?” the guy challenged him. 

“Let’s see.. I’m Chanyeol by the way..” Chanyeol offered his hand and let out a sigh of relief when the guy accepted it. He thought the guy was getting annoyed. 

“I’m Kyungsoo..” Kyungsoo shaked his hand and remained eye contact on Chanyeol. 

“Well Kyungsoo, you might get the position of a third-wheel today or the position of the guy who got to know his future spouse from his friend’s boyfriend’s friend as you said. You have to pick only one..” Chanyeol smirked. 

“I’d choose to accept my future spouse today better than to be a third wheel.” Kyungsoo chuckled and maybe that smile was what caught Chanyeol’s heart. Chanyeol didn’t know back then that that smile would be the cause of the loud beating of his heart. 

Chanyeol was so mesmerized by Kyungsoo’s smile that he didn’t notice that Sehun and Baekhyun were already coming their way and the couple had both smiles on their faces.

“Looks like you met each other already.” Sehun smiled at the both and then took his seat beside Chanyeol. 

“What?” 

“What?” Chanyeol and Kyungsoo said both at the same time. 

“Yeol, this is Kyungsoo, Baek’s friend..” Sehun said to Chanyeol while gesturing Kyungsoo. 

“Soo, this is Chanyeol, Sehun’s friend..” Baekhyun then said to Kyungsoo while pointing at Chanyeol with his lips. 

“So when you said that you’d rather meet and know your future spouse today, you meant it, right?” Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo and smirked. 

_ The most beautiful woman that I’d ever seen. _

_ She said, “Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?” _

_ I can’t help but notice you staring at me  _

_ I know I shouldn’t say this but I really believe _

_ I can tell by your eyes that you’re in love with me _

That was the start of their friendship and that friendship led to them slowly developing feelings for one another. Sometimes, Chanyeol would ring up Kyungsoo to help him find a good formal attire for a wedding. Sometimes, Kyungsoo would invite Chanyeol to his apartment to have him taste-test the food he’s gonna cook for his parents. 

But most times, they’d just hang around the coffee shop talking about things and stuff they like to do. They’d talk about how Sehun and Baekhyun are perfect for each other and how they’d wish to have someone too not knowing that they’re both talking about each other. 

Chanyeol knew that he'd fall for Kyungsoo sooner because of that goddamn smile and as he got to know Kyungsoo better, the more reasons that he had to fall in love with the guy. He knew exactly when he fell in love with Kyungsoo and that was when the smaller boy had to bake cookies for the homeless. 

Kyungsoo rang him up and asked him if he could help prepare the dry ingredients, Chanyeol said yes immediately and got out of his apartment. 

He got himself right outside Kyungsoo’s apartment and he knocked the door three times before Kyungsoo opened up the door. Chanyeol saw how Kyungsoo’s apron was full of flour and his hair was all messed up and then Chanyeol just found himself smiling. 

“I’m stressed, okay? You have to help me..” Kyungsoo pleaded. 

“I will, Soo..” Chanyeol said and entered the smaller’s apartment.    
  


They made a mess that day. They got flour and baking soda all over Kyungsoo’s kitchen, the cookies almost got burnt but seeing the smile on Kyungsoo’s face after they finished was what made the mess all worth it for Chanyeol. 

“Thank you for helping me.” Kyungsoo smiled at him and from then and there, Chanyeol knew Kyungsoo got his heart. Kyungsoo will always have his heart, he has it with him sealed and locked forever. 

One day, when he and Kyungsoo were drinking their hot cocoas in the coffee shop, Chanyeol tried his best not to look at Kyungsoo everytime. He already accepted his feelings for Kyungsoo and as he got to recognize feelings, the more he became obvious and he was scared that Kyungsoo might despise him after knowing his feelings. 

“You keep staring at me, Yeol.” Kyungsoo said as he took a sip on his hot cocoa. 

“O-Oh, sorry..” Chanyeol stuttered. 

“It’s okay..” Kyungsoo smiled at him reassuringly. Chanyeol wasn’t ready for that smile, he knew that every time Kyungsoo smiles, it’ll take his breath away. Sounds cliche but it’s true. 

“I like you..” Chanyeol took a deep breath and confessed. He saw how Kyungsoo’s already wide eyes grew wider. Chanyeol held his breath since this moment might lead into two; one is Kyungsoo accepting his confession or two, Kyungsoo rejecting him and deciding not to talk to him forever. 

“I like you too.” Kyungsoo kept his smile and held Chanyeol’s hand that was resting on the table.

“What?” 

“I like you too, Yeol. I was just waiting for you to realize your feelings and I’m glad you said it now.” Kyungsoo chuckled.

“W-Wait, does this mean..”

“Yes, I have feelings for you too. Yes, I knew you have feelings for me but I just didn’t want to pressure you into confessing so I waited..” Kyungsoo confessed.

“And I’m glad I waited.” the smaller added. 

That was the start of their relationship. 

  
  


_ Now most of the time we'd have too much to drink and we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything _

_ Too young to notice and too dumb to care _

_ Love was a story that couldn't compare. _

Two years into their relationship, Kyungsoo could still make Chanyeol’s heart flutter inside his chest. There were ups and downs but Chanyeol knew that their love for each other was just as strong as they first confessed. 

They were in love and nothing could stop them. They’d tell the world that they’re in love and they’d be okay if the world didn’t care. They were in love and Chanyeol wanted to keep it that way. 

_ I said, "girl can I tell you a wonderful thing? _

_ I made you a present with paper and string _

_ Open with care now, I'm asking you please _

_ You know that I love you, will you marry me?" _

Chanyeol took out the box from his pocket as he looked outside of the veranda of his apartment. This will be the night that marks their third anniversary and this will also be the night that he’ll ask Kyungsoo to marry him; to ask his boyfriend to spend the rest of his life together with him. 

He booked a five-star restaurant for their anniversary and the way Kyungsoo smiled at every food their waiter serves made Chanyeol’s heart pound into his chest; he didn’t know if it was from the anxiety or from Kyungsoo’s beguiling smile. 

“You always surprise me when we celebrate our anniversary..” Kyungsoo pouted at him as they finished the food. They were having their desserts and Kyungsoo intertwined their hands and kept it that way. 

“That’s how much I love you, baby.” Chanyeol winked. He wanted to keep the atmosphere as breezley as possible to lessen his nervousness. 

“On our next anniversary, please let me be the one to surprise you..” 

“Okay then but the surprise doesn’t end here..” Chanyeol coughed, removed his hand from Kyungsoo’s hold and got the ring out of the pocket. 

He knelt down in front of Kyungsoo and said, 

“Baby, I won’t give you a nice speech since you already know how much I love you. I love you for who you are, Kyungsoo. Please, marry me baby.” 

Chanyeol could see the tears swelling up on Kyungsoo’s eyes and he stood up to quickly dry those tears. He could never see Kyungsoo tear up without feeling his heart break. 

“Don’t cry, baby..” Chanyeol hushed as he cupped Kyungsoo’s cheeks and wiped away his tears. 

“I will marry you, Yeol.” Kyungsoo cried. 

They went home that night in each other’s arms and as they made love slowly, Chanyeol knew he could never love anybody as much as he loves Kyungsoo. 

“I love you.” Chanyeol whispered as he let his body rest on top of Kyungsoo. 

“I love you too.” 

-

2 years as husbands and 5 years as couples, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo might still bicker at each other, tease each other but at the end of the day, they’d cuddle down their bed and talk about their day; Chanyeol being a musician and Kyungsoo being an accountant. 

“I wrote another song for you..” Chanyeol said to him once they got into bed and Kyungsoo quickly wrapped around his arms around his husband’s waist while putting his head on Chanyeol’s chest. 

“Can I hear it?” Kyungsoo mumbled. 

“You have to go to the studio..” 

“Then I’ll go tomorrow.” Kyungsoo whispered. 

“Soo..” Chanyeol called out to his husband. 

“Yes, baby?” Kyungsoo used his soft voice yet Chanyeol can somehow sense the tiredness in this.

“Do you want kids?” Chanyeol whispered. 

He then felt Kyungsoo lifted his head up from his chest and looked him in the eyes. 

“I want one.” Kyungsoo smiled and whispered this but Chanyeol could feel the sadness on his husband’s voice, he also noticed the prickling tears that were forming on Kyungsoo’s eyes. 

“O-Okay, baby. We’ll adopt one but why are you sad? Why are you crying?” Chanyeol hushed to keep his husband calm and wiped his tears away using his thumbs. 

“N-Nothing..” 

_ She said, "boy can I tell you a terrible thing? _

_ It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks _

_ Please don't be sad now, I really believe _

_ You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me." _

“Baby, I’m not gonna fall asleep if you won’t tell me what’s wrong.” Chanyeol rose up from the bed and let his body rest against their bed’s headboard. Kyungsoo also took the time to detach himself from the bed and rest his head again on Chanyeol’s chest. 

Chanyeol wrapped his husband in a hug and rubbed his back. 

“Why are you sad, baby?” 

“I’m sick, Yeol.” Kyungsoo whispered. 

“Like right now? Come, let’s get you medicine.” Chanyeol was about to move away from the bed until Kyungsoo stopped him. 

“N-No, not that kind of sick..” Kyungsoo replied. Chanyeol noticed how Kyungsoo was struggling to find the words that he’ll say and that kept Chanyeol anxious. He didn’t know what had happened to his husband and ugly thoughts engulfed him slowly. 

“I went to the doctor yesterday since I was feeling so weak lately, I couldn’t stand up and I got light-headed a lot. I tried not to show it to you because I-I didn’t want you to see me that weak and powerless and I was really confident that that might just be a cause of a flu t-that could be treated within a week..” 

“Baby..” Chanyeol felt weak. He didn’t want to hear what Kyungsoo would say afterwards ‘cause he knew where this was going. He knew damn well where this was going. 

“I have bone cancer..” Kyungsoo cried to his chest. Chanyeol’s hand suddenly stopped from rubbing his husband’s back and just froze. He felt his entire body shakes as he heard Kyungsoo’s condition and to hear Kyungsoo crying added to the bad sensation that he was feeling. He felt his heart drop down to his stomach and he felt the tears slowly running from his face. 

“I-It was not detectable at first but when they found out, they had given me months to live, Yeol. I didn’t know what to do but I knew I had to tell you. Please say something..” 

When Chanyeol didn’t say anything, Kyungsoo went out of bed to stand beside him. 

“Yeol..” Kyungsoo called out to him. 

Chanyeol took his time to compose himself and stood up to punch the wall of their room, repeatedly. He took his time to take out his anger on that wall that he felt his hands go numb but he kept punching.

Not until Kyungsoo ran up to him and hugged him from the back. 

“Chanyeol, stop please..” Kyungsoo sobbed on his back. 

To hear Kyungsoo sob is the worst for Chanyeol so he stopped and turned around to hush his crying husband. 

“Shh, baby, I’m sorry, I-I won’t do it again.” Chanyeol, with tears also in his eyes, cupped Kyungsoo’s cheek and wiped his tears. He saw how his knuckles were full of blood but that pain was nothing compared to what he feels inside. 

His husband of two years was dying in months and he couldn’t do anything about it. He wished for numbness at this point. 

“I-I’m scared..” Kyungsoo closed his eyes and continued sobbing. 

“I’ll be with you, baby, okay? We’ll adopt our child and me and that kid will be with you. You won’t be alone, baby.” Chanyeol kissed his husband’s forehead and hugged him tightly. 

“We’ll be okay, baby.” Chanyeol said as he hushed Kyungsoo. 

He didn’t know to whom he was saying that; for Kyungsoo or for him. 

_ So don't fall in love there's just too much to lose _

_ If you're given the choice then I'm begging you choose to walk away, walk away _

“Yuan, baby come here.” Chanyeol called out to his son as he looked at the grave with his husband’s name on it. He took out his son on a road trip and as they were having their way back home, Chanyeol took a little detour. 

His son came up to him quickly and said his greetings to his Dada. 

“Dada, we miss you..” Yuan, his now 5-year old son, said. 

It’s been five years since Kyungsoo left him and during the months the doctor gave Kyungsoo, Chanyeol did his best to get the adoption papers ready for Yuan.

The smile on Kyungsoo’s face when he first held Yuan is priceless and Chanyeol would trade anything to see that smile plastered on Kyungsoo’s face forever. That was the smile that first caught him and it was also the smile Kyungsoo had before leaving him. 

Reminiscing it all became Chanyeol’s habit and up until now, Chanyeol didn’t forget how their story began, from the flirting he made up until the proposal he gave to his greatest love. 

“Papa, why you crying?” Yuan yanked his jeans as the kid looked up to him. 

“Nothing, baby, I’m just remembering what your Dada and I did when we were younger..” Chanyeol chuckled with tears forming in his eyes as he ruffled his child’s hair. 

“Dada won’t like it if you cry..” his son said and Chanyeol noticed that Yuan was keeping a strong face but he could see the tears forming on his son’s eyes too. 

“I’m not crying, Yuan.” Chanyeol picked up his son and held him tightly in his arms. 

“I’m a cry too, Papa.” Yuan buried his face on Chanyeol’s shoulder as he hushed him. 

“Hush baby, Dada will be mad if we keep on crying.” Chanyeol rubbed his son’s back and hushed him until he felt his son fall asleep on his arms. 

_ Don't let it get you, I can't bear to see the same happen to you. _

_ Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things. _

“I pray to God that He won’t let the same things happen to you, Yuan. I hope you fall in love and never get hurt.” Chanyeol whispered as he carried his son on his way to his car. 

Falling in love with Kyungsoo was easy. Kyungsoo gave him all the feelings he didn’t know he had. He fell in love with Kyungsoo’s smile and he was thankful that he got to see it one last time before he left him. 

But letting go of Kyungsoo was never easy. He wasn’t prepared. He thought that he’ll spend the rest of his life with Kyungsoo. He never thought he'd get to see their son without Kyungsoo. He wanted to scream out his lungs and tell the world that it’s fucking unfair. It’s fucking unfair that Kyungsoo who did nothing wrong will be gone soon. 

5 years with Kyungsoo and he felt all the happiness and joy in the world. Many more years without Kyungsoo but Chanyeol thinks he’ll survive especially with Yuan by his side. 

They’ll be alright. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
